


In Still Ruins

by masulevin



Series: Dragon Age NSFW Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Prompt fill: "In ruins, dom/sub, Solas x your character."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Solas absolutely would do it in ruins, the nerd.
> 
> What are those ruins by the upper lake camp in the Hinterlands? That’s where they are right here.
> 
> (originally posted [on my tumblr](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/post/153663605601/in-ruins-domsub-solas-x-your-character))

It’s a common occurrence for Solas and Nora to share a tent these days. No one even bats an eye when she slips in beside him. The teasing has long stopped, for which she’s thankful. She wants to enjoy him while she can without having to deal with ribbing in the morning.

Tonight, Solas has other plans. Their camp is near some ruins, and he longs to find out what they have to offer him in the Fade. He takes his bedroll from his tent and disappears without telling anyone, and Nora follows shortly after.

She finds him in the ruins of the old castle, sitting by a small fire. He’s staring at the flames, legs crossed, waiting for sleepiness to claim him. He looks up when she approaches and smirks at her.

“Vhenan,” he greets. 

She smiles and kneels next to him. “I missed you,” she murmurs, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “I didn’t know where you were until I remembered this from last time we were here.”

He slides one hand up her arm to cup the back of her head, tilting her face back until he can kiss her lips. They’re sweet from the wine she was drinking, delicious, and he can’t help but run his tongue along them. “I’m glad you found me,” he replies. His fingers tangle tighter in her hair and she melts against him.

He pulls her into his lap, directing her legs onto either side of his hips, and leans in to bite at her neck. She leans back, giving him the access he demands, and his tongue darts out to smooth the red mark.

She drapes her arms around his neck, letting him work her, shifting her hips against his as her heart begins to beat faster.

One of his hands tangle in her dark hair as the other stills her hips. She freezes immediately as his fingers dig into her skin, and she opens her amber eyes to look into his gray ones. Her breath catches in her throat as she sees the way his eyes are glinting in the firelight.

“Vhenan?” she questions, voice quiet, but he doesn’t answer.

He moves quickly, strength greater than it appears, and they’re flipped over. Nora stretches out on her back with Solas resting between her thighs, her wrists caught in one of his large hands above her head.

She arches against him, core rubbing against one of his strong thighs, even as she can feel him hardening against her leg. She tries to squirm, to tease him, but he leans down and bites hard at her shoulder to still her.

She freezes, letting him control her movements. His free hand pushes her tunic out of the way, sliding it up over her shoulders until it tangles around her arms over her head. His deft fingers undo her breastband, casting it heedlessly to the side so he can duck down to pull one dark nipple into his mouth.

A groan explodes from her throat at the touch and she tries to grind against him again until his fingers dig into her hip, stilling her once more.

He moves slowly from one breast to the other, strong hands holding her still as calloused fingers dig into her soft skin. She pants under his attentions, dampness pooling between her thighs, until he finally unties her trousers with his long fingers.

When she squirms against him again, his hands moves from her hips to her throat. His fingers wrap around her, holding her still, waiting until she relaxes under him to return to her ties.

He has to pull away to strip her pants off, but she holds as still as possible. When he returns to her, he pulls the tip of one pointed ear into his mouth. She gasps and shudders underneath him at the sensation, pulling at the grass under her hands to keep from grabbing the back of his neck. Her toes curl in the cold night air and she squeezes her eyes shut.

She’s desperate to touch, but he wants her to be still. She wants to obey.

“Vhenan,” he rumbles, sonorous voice sending chills through her. His voice has always done that, ever since she first met him at the top of the mountain outside of Haven. She shudders, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for his next command.

He moves between her legs, nudging her thighs apart so he can settle on top of her. One of his hands props himself up, still holding her wrists still, as his other unties his trousers and pushes them out of the way. He hesitates for only a moment, stroking himself as he looks down at his love.

She’s beautiful always, but here in the light of the fire, under the stars, she’s gorgeous. Her copper skin is already covered with a sheen of sweat, and he gives in to the temptation to dip down and lick a line between her breasts.

She gasps and opens her eyes, gazing up at him. Her gaze is so trusting, so open, that his heart stops for a moment before he remembers himself.

He pushes into her slowly, watching as her eyes flutter closed at the sensation of his cock filling her. He bites his own lip, the pain grounding him as he moves as slow as he can.

When he’s hilted inside of her, he pauses, then pulls almost all the way out before slamming into her again. She keens loudly, hips bucking up against his as he thrusts.

He does it again, and again, slamming into her as hard as he can. She meets him thrust for thrust, bare feet digging into his bedroll as she arches into him each time. He wraps his hand around her throat again, not squeezing, just holding her still as he fucks her.

She arches her head back, giving him more room to hold her, as her mouth drops open and his name spills from her lips, over and over, begging him for less and more all at the same time.

She comes before he does, splintering into a thousand pieces as she screams his name, loud enough for even the scouts at the nearby camp to hear. He doesn’t care. He loves it, loves knowing that everyone knows she belongs to no one else but him.

He thrusts into her through her orgasm, continues moving inside of her as she relaxes, sliding deep inside of her as she builds back up for another.

He’s always prided himself on being a giving lover. Holding her still only serves to build her up faster, and he loves the feeling of her coming apart underneath him, loves knowing that he’s the only one who can bring her to such heights.

When she screams his name again, he follows her over the edge into the abyss, biting at her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. He spills inside of her, filling her with his seed, shuddering as his release washes over him.

She relaxes as she’s left sated, satisfied, and he gingerly pulls out of her and rests on his side. She cuddles against him as he strokes her bare skin, watching the shadows play over her in the firelight.

“Ar lath ma,” he whispers, so quietly that he isn’t sure she hears.

Her full lips twist into a smile. “Ar lath ma, vhenan,” she murmurs, already slipping into sleep.


End file.
